Drinking your Sorrows
by WhenWeMeetAgain
Summary: Kayla loved him and he went off with someone else. She's stuck on her own island, she has her visitors but one stands out, one helps her get over him. one-shot. Not romance, friendship


He lied to me, he kissed one girl after another. He kissed them, all ten. He enjoyed it too, afterwards he made out with the ninth one even more. All of it right in front of me. So here I was, on a private beach somewhere. I had a home with unlimited food.

I had my own island, in the middle of nowhere, I had been here a year. Aph moved me here, so I wouldn't hurt anyone, I had gotten a nice tan if I say so myself. I laughed as I got up and went to my house and grabbed a bottle of beer and headed back outside and sat on my comfy white chair as the blue water came up and barley touched my toe.

I wanted to hurt that SOB. I took a sip of my beer and laughed out loud as it started to rain on me. It told me Zeus was sad, that something happened and it hurt him. I smiled. It made me feel good that others felt pain.

I had to drink my pain away, bottle after bottle. Who knew that sons of Iris could hurt you so much, I didn't think I loved him but it never felt good to be cheated on. Now in my dreams instead of his yellow hair and rainbow green eyes I see a mop of brown curly hair and beautiful eyes the color of the sky.

Katie and Travis were lucky, they were to much in love to hurt each other. I only saw Connor and my hope for him, but alas it won't happen, he has Lou, while I'm here, he won't figure it out.

Every night I cry myself to sleep over how much I want him and his sly grin and his strong arms around me instead of Lou. I want him to tell me he wants me instead of Lou, but that will never happen.

"Kayla, if you keep drinking like you do, you're going to hurt yourself" I heard someone's dark voice say. I laughed bitterly.

"Nice try Nico, it won't work, Connor still has Lou and I have my island, one I can't kill myself on, trust me, I've memorized the knives in my kitchen, they color of the water and the texture of a coconut, you're the son of death, I need tips!" I yelled, my voice obviously in drunken madness.

"Kayla, my father is the god of the underworld, not death, so I can't help you there" he told me, I turned and glared at him with my gold eyes.

"How else can I live with myself! No one realized I was here, but you! But I can tell you're hopelessly in love with Lacey, you two are polar opposites!" I yelled getting up then falling in the sand next to me. "Save the beer!" I screamed as I fell.

"I feel bad for you, and I never take pity on people, to have only this lonely island to live on, they've made you Calypso!" Nico exclaimed. I laughed and got up with my beer, sand was in my dirty blonde hair. I walked over to him and put an arm around him.

"You know, Percy and Annabeth aren't virgins any more, it was a great story, Hermes told me yesterday when he visited. Athena caught them in the act and Hermes said she puked about ten times" I laughed, stopping to puke a little bit myself.

"More people should visit you, you've got lots to talk about" Nico said as he walked me along the beach. My island was hidden from mortals, demigods could come whenever, they could see it if they came near it and gods could also come, no monsters, not usually.

"Well, I've got TV and Hephaestus TV tells a lot, normally demigods can't have it, you know! But Aph got it for me, knowing I wouldn't have a damn thing to do on this fucking island!" I laughed and threw up a little over on my left. On my right Nico sighed.

He was used to me throwing up while he was here. I drank a lot this time of the day. I didn't even get hangovers anymore, I did still have banana smoothies, because, admit it, they are damn good.

"Nico, why don't you come and visit me more than once a week?" I asked him as I fell in the blue water laughing as the rain hit my face. The beer in my hand spilled. I got up and stopped laughing.

"The beer" I whispered as it drifted away from me and my now empty bottle. Nico sighed as he came and picked up my lifeless body and carried me back to my white chair.

"You know pretty much everything, why don't you put it to use and get over Connor, make some sort of magazine, you can't die! Only of old age, you can't get sick!" He yelled at me. I laughed and turned my head from the waves of the ocean.

"Thank you for being so calm about it, but yes I could do that, I mean, no one could find me or kill me for writing bad things about them, I guess I could do it, oh! Bring anyone you want next time, I've got to get some…" I stopped, thinking of the word.

"Beer?" he asked. I laughed.

"Rum! Whiskey! Both together!" I yelled, grinning like the mad woman I am.

"Kayla, you do know Malcolm will want to see you" Nico said. I turned back towards the death boy.

"Don't let him, last time he burned all the beer" I shuddered. "Damn horrible!" I yelled laughing as I got two bottles and mixed them together and came back out to see Nico gone and my white chair also. I groaned and sat down on the beach singing random songs, horribly.

I was already forgetting about Connor and started to think about my magazine. I grinned to myself. There was this one story about Reyna and Leo that I had been killing to tell.


End file.
